


Peer Review

by Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay (ThatNerd1)



Series: Timari January 2020 [28]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Timari January (DCU & Miraculous Ladybug), debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29112132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNerd1/pseuds/Chloe-bourgeois-is-big-gay
Summary: Day 29 Debate CompetitionGotham Academy and Francois-Dupont take part in a battle of wits
Relationships: Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Timari January 2020 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086182
Comments: 1
Kudos: 72





	Peer Review

The Francois-Dupant team glared at the Gotham Academy team. Both knew that the other was the best of the best and they were about to find out who it was. 

Tim squinted his eyes at the girl he was about to argue against, "You sure you don't want to back out?" 

She smirked, "And let you take the World Championship without a fight? No way." 

A voice crackled on the PA system, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Tim Drake to the stage, please." 

"Good look," Marinette said, "You'll need it." 


End file.
